


Elvesdropping

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Emma overhears Will and Frankie talking about being hypothetically married





	Elvesdropping

Emma couldn't wait to see Will... She wasn't supposed to be back for another two weeks but her assignment ended earlier than planned so she hopped on first plane out of London

Walking into the dead drop she seen everyone but Will and Frankie "hey guys wheres Will?" Emma asked

"Hey" everyone replied in unison

"He and Frankie are playing pool" Susan told her

Just as she was fixing to open the door she paused when she heard Frankie saying "I mean let's hypothetically say years from now we're married"

"Okay how, how would that happen?" Will asked

"Just go with it, okay so you think that we're happy and then you come home one day and I'm in a sexy nightgown and there's a handsome stranger in the bathtub. Do I still have your complete trust?" Frankie questioned

"Yep because I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation" Will said

 "Like what?" Frankie said softly

"Okay he was working out in the back and he fell threw the ice in our pond and yes we have a pond so you took him inside and put him in the bath just to get him warm and you got your clothes wet so you had to take them off and no you did not have a night gown on underneath because that would just be ridiculous but you put on my favorite night gown because you knew I was coming home and because you have this kinky thing where you like to have sex with other people in the house" Will said like it was obvious

"You're insane" Frankie said with a lite chuckle

"Yeah but in a good way" Will said

Walking into the room she seen Will and Frankie standing close staring into each others eyes clearing her throat both set of eyes shot in her direction

"Emma hi" Frankie said slightly backing away from Will

"Hey what are you doing here?" Will said

"Well my mission ended early and I wanted to surprise you and it seems as if it worked... Frankie do you mind leaving and giving me and Will a second to talk alone?!" Emma said unpleasantly

"Sure" Frankie said walking out of the room

"What was that about? That sounded really rude!" Will said to Emma

"You were just talking about being married to her and her having a kinky sex fantasy?! What the hell was that about!?" Emma yelled so loudly that everyone in the dead drop heard her

"We were talking about trust.. and it was just a hypothetical scenario! Why are you so mad?" Will yelled back just as loudly

Mean while in the otherl

"What's this about being married and kinky sex?" Susan asked Frankie with a raised eyebrow

"It's nothing we were just talking about trust... And I said "let's hypothetically say years from now we're married and you think that we're happy and then you come home one day and I'm in a sexy nightgown and there's a handsome stranger in the bathtub. Do I still have your complete trust? And being Will he came up with this insane reason about me having this kinky thing for us to have sex with other people in the house" Frankie said avoiding eye contract with everyone in the room with her

"Well do you?" Ray and Standish said at the same time 

Avoiding the question Frankie just gave them a really scary glare to shut both of them up

You could still hear Will and Emma fighting like they were in the same room

"Because you're always with her" Emma yelled

"Of course I am she's my partner" Will yelled back

"You're with her way more than just for work!! It's one thing to have a beer with her when everyone else is here but she's at your apartment almost ever night she even sleep there sometimes" Emma screamed

"Yeah well she's my friend, I'm sorry if you don't like it" Will yelled  "God I'm so sick of having this fight with you over and over... I can't do this anymore!"

"You can't do what anymore?" Emma questioned loudly

"This. Us. I'm done..." Will screamed

"Okay fine just answer me this before I go... If given the chance to be with her would you be?" Emma asked loudly

No one heard a reply

"That's what I thought! Goodbye Will" Emma said as she stormed out of the room and then out of the bar

"Well that was fun... I'm guessing you all probably heard all that" Will said walking into the room

"Yeah" everyone replied at the same time 

"I'm sorry you two broke up because of me" Frankie said softly laying her hand on Will's arm

"It's not your fault" Will said gently

"So Will when you and Frankie gets married... Who's gonna be your best man?" Standish said

"Duh Im obviously gonna be his best woman" Susan said

"I thought you were gonna be my maid of honor" Frankie said offended while everyone turned to stare at her "umm I think I'm gonna head home" realizing what she just said

"Nope you're not going anywhere" Will said smirking "I will agree to let you have Susan if you agree to let me pick the place for the honeymoon"

"No! How is that a fair trade?" Frankie said in disbelief"plus knowing you, you'd probably pick DisneyWorld"

"Well yes actually I was gonna suggest Disney world in Paris! It would be a lot of fun plus we'd be in the most romantic City in the world" Will said happily

"Okay fine you can have Disney! But you have to agree to have a small wedding... close friends and family only! Nothing to flashy" Frankie said

"Deal" Will said excitedly

"So Susans gonna be Frankie maid of honor... That mean you still have to pick a best man. Who's it gonna be Will?" Ray asked

"I don't know yet... Don't put that kind of pressure on me! Frankie you decide" Will said

"Umm guys are we still talking about a hypothetical marriage?" Jai asked

Will and Frankie shared a look

Will raised an eyebrow

Frankie bit her lip

Both daring the other to answer the question

Then simultaneously they both said "No" with a smile covering both of their faces

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed thanks so much for reading lots of love :)


End file.
